


I Like You (Please Put a Shirt On)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Lmao I Wanted To Write Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin and Changbin were best friends, until they weren't (in the best way possible) <3
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	I Like You (Please Put a Shirt On)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for checking this out 🥺 it's my first time writing kissing of any sort/actually finishing a work, so i hope it's okay!! you can find me on twt, i do aus there too! @/skzzlovebot 
> 
> thanks again, happy reading !!
> 
> ((sidenote: comments are always appreciated! what i did wrong, what i did right, feel free to leave anything at all if you want 🥰))

Changbin rolled over blearily, nearly swimming in the giant hoodie he was wearing. He yawned and scrubbed his face with his palms, pushing his sleeves back in order to do so, before cracking his eyes open to take in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom in the soft morning light, just like he always did.

However, contrary to his expectations, he was not greeted by the wall directly opposite his bed. He knew that because _this_ wall was void of the sticky notes full of hastily scribbled lyrics he’d put on his own whenever random inspiration struck. 

The sounds of a shower running and someone humming were also definitely not usually there, seeing as he lived alone.

Well that certainly wasn’t right. Changbin’s heart rate skyrocketed, and his eyes snapped all the way open, darting around the room. This was not his bed, it was a couch. Not his couch, just _a_ couch.

He peered around a bit more. It wasn’t his house, either. _Well duh,_ he thought semi-hysterically. _Why would a couch that’s not mine be in my house?_

Finally, in a last-ditch effort to find something normal about this situation and calm down, he went to stare at his hands. Upon doing so, he found that the hoodie he was wearing wasn’t even his own.

A moment of extreme panic ensued before his brain caught up to his waking body.

 _Right_ , Changbin thought to himself, exhaling with a low chuckle and shaking his head at his forgetfulness. _Hyunjin and_ _I knocked out on the couch._

He was over at his best friend, Hyunjin's, house the night before. They were binging some drama that Changbin swore up and down he didn’t care about and was just watching to appease Hyunjin, but his exclamations of shock and outrage at the plot said otherwise.

That explained his whereabouts, but not those of Hyunjin, who was nowhere to be found. 

Changbin patted the area around him. He’d assumed the other had only recently gotten up, judging by how warm he and the couch still were. He was about to sit up to try and find him before a muffled crash sounded from the bathroom, and the humming stopped. A bottle falling in the shower, probably.

 _Ah, the shower. He’s in the shower_ , Changbin finally connected the dots. The last of the tension drained from his frame and he slung an arm across his eyes. He was well aware that he tended to be disoriented in the morning, but this was a new low. 

Now functioning regularly-ish again, Changbin puzzled over how he ended up wearing the hoodie that wasn’t his. He knew whose it was (Hyunjin’s, of course), and after a few seconds of head-scratching he actually managed to summon up the events that led to him being in it.

At some point in their drama marathon, he’d gotten cold. Hyunjin, trying his best to silence Changbin’s complaints, peeled his own sweater off and shoved it over Changbin’s head.

The elder truly made a valiant attempt at protesting, but Hyunjin stopped him short. 

His method? Hugging Changbin to his chest and saying, “I don’t need it, you’re like a little space heater!”, with a smile he reserved specifically for moments such as that one. 

In essence, Changbin was panicked into shutting up.

Hyunjin doing things like that made his heart race, but he didn’t want to dwell on it for too long. He was already well aware of the weird feeling had begun taking up residence in his gut when he looked at him, and had tried to write it off as something that had started happening at random for no reason at all. 

No, Changbin was not stupid, and yes, he was aware that it was… a romantic feeling, though he winced admitting it. He also knew it was more like said feeling had slowly mounted more and more over the passing months than poofed into existence as of late, but those were technicalities, right?

Whatever the case was, Changbin wasn’t prepared to fully address the nature of how he felt for Hyunjin quite yet. The other didn’t feel the same, it would only fuck up their friendship, he reasoned. 

In light of this, Changbin gave into Hyunjin’s cuddles with nothing more than an overdramatic grumble, trying to hide his flushed cheeks and the way his heart was racing a mile a minute in his hoodie and the darkness of the room.

He really did do his best to go back to watching the show, but that was made kind of difficult by the fact Hyunjin had fallen asleep soon after grabbing him. 

This ordinarily wouldn’t have been anything special, but with Changbin’s luck, Hyunjin slumped forward and just barely brushed his left temple with his lips. All. Night. Long.

The cherry on top: Hyunjin was an extremely clingy sleeper. If he had you, you were _not_ getting back up until he decided so.

Changbin turned beet-red at the memory, rubbing at his temple to ward off the phantom tingle he felt there. He couldn’t remember exactly when he fell asleep last night, but he _could_ vividly recall the panic he endured until that point. 

Changbin, in his reverie, somehow missed the object of his thoughts finishing up his shower and exiting the bathroom. Thus, when he removed his arm from over his face, he made direct eye contact with a very shirtless, very damp Hyunjin.

“Oh, hyung! You’re up,” he said, smiling down at him from his standing position.

Changbin, in response, choked on his own spit and was launched into a full-scale coughing fit. _He shouldn't be able to strut around in nothing but sweatpants, that's not fair!_

“You showered?” he managed to hack out. 

“Yeah, Jeongin’s coming over in a bit,” Hyunjin informed, his elegant eyebrows dipping inwards and forming a tiny crease in his brow. Changbin aggressively beat back thoughts of kissing it smooth.

“Are you sick?” Hyunjin suddenly said. He reached out a hand towards Changbin’s forehead. “Let me feel your head.”

Changbin shook his head. “I’m fine, I swear,” he said, having barely regained his breath. “You worry too much. Also, put on a shirt before _you_ get sick. Or Jeongin gets here.”

He added the last part for his own sanity more than Hyunjin’s health. 

Lo and behold, he was ignored. “No, he won't be here for a bit.” he pouted. "Also, you're really red, and that cough doesn't sound good. I don’t even have a thermometer or anything!” Hyunjin held his hands up, showing that he really didn’t have one. “Just let me feel your head.”

“It’s not the thermometer I care about-” Changbin stopped short and sighed. The sooner he let Hyunjin do what he wanted, the sooner he’d go put a shirt on, the sooner Changbin would feel less like exploding.

“You know what, fine,” he flashed Hyunjin a wry look and exposed his forehead. “Feel how normal I am.”

Hyunjin gladly did so, but his frown came back when he felt Changbin’s temperature. “I can’t tell if you’re warm or not, I just got out of the shower…” he trailed off, looking as though he was pondering something.

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “That’s your thinking look,” he said, an accusatory tone in his voice. “Your thinking look never leads to anything good. Don’t even try it, whatever ‘it’ is.”

Hyunjin perked back up a few seconds later, ignoring Changbin again. The lightbulb that had just formed over his head was almost physically visible. “Hold still! I think I can still tell if you’re warm or not by kissing your forehead, my mom used to do that to me all the time.”

Changbin shot up and scooted to the other end of the couch, laughing out of a mixture of Hyunjin-induced-panic and amusement. Mostly the former. This has not been a part of the plan. “No, it's fine, I-!”

He was very rudely interrupted by Hyunjin flopping on top of him to keep him in place. He’d somehow put a hand on each of Changbin’s shoulders and splayed the rest of his body over his torso/leg area. How, exactly, he managed this, Changbin couldn’t figure out. “Let me do this! I have to know if my precious hyung is okay!”

Changbin was now (almost) too exasperated to be flustered. He placed a single finger against Hyunjin’s forehead, keeping his face away for the time being. “Your ‘precious hyung?’” he snorted. “You’re soaked and on top of me! You’re going to get your ‘precious hyung’ sick for real!”

“No I won’t! Just let me check!” 

At this point, both Hyunjin and Changbin knew that Changbin was fine. Hyunjin was just carrying on to be annoying, and Changbin was attempting to save his poor heart.

“You’re like an octopus!” Changbin tilted his head back and hollered. “Unnecessarily lanky and strong!”

“I know!” Hyunjin cackled, removing Changbin’s finger from his head and struggling to pull himself up into optimal forehead-kissing position. 

Hyunjin ended up looming over Changbin, stabilizing himself on his shoulders and straddling his knees. 

Changbin took this point in time to note that Hyunjin was still shirtless. He gulped, the merriment banished from his mind immediately. Stupid dancers and their stupid dancer bodies. 

Hyunjin hovered for a second before lunging forward to land his lips on Changbin’s forehead. 

Changbin panicked and jerked in an effort to escape, causing Hyunjin to lose his grip on his shoulders.

A series of events occurred after this.

Hyunjin’s hands slipped, landing squarely on each side of Changbin on the couch. Changbin hooked his arms around Hyunjin to ensure he wouldn’t roll off the couch. Hyunjin fell down flat on top of him. Their eyes closed. Their lips met. 

Changbin’s started to move, seemingly of their own accord.

Changbin, upon realizing what he was doing, shot back. His and Hyunjin’s eyes met, wide and unblinking, for just a moment. 

“God, I’m so sorry, forget that happened,” Changbin fretted, wriggling out from under a shell-shocked Hyunjin. “I’ll leave, don’t worry, um- I’m going right now. Have fun with Innie.”

He began making his way across the room from the couch to the door with quick, nervous strides. (It was a small apartment. They were broke college students, what do you expect?)

Hyunjin shook himself out of his state of shock and caught Changbin’s wrist before could slip away. “You… kissed me?”

Changbin locked his eyes on his feet. “I-” he heaved a breath, “yeah, I did, I guess. I’m sorry, Hyunjin. If you don’t want to see me for a while, or at all, I totally get i-”

“Can I kiss you? For real? On purpose?” Hyunjin interjected. He began trying to gently pull Changbin in, a soft pull, the kind that wouldn’t have done anything unless the person being tugged moved of their own accord.

Changbin’s gaze drifted upwards as he let Hyunjin bring him closer. 

“You- you want to?” he stammered, the volume of his voice drastically dropping. 

“I do,” Hyunjin whispered. 

“Then,” Changbin began, but closed his mouth before actually giving his answer. He simply gave up trying to talk and nodded.

“Have wanted to,” Hyunjin breathed, bringing his face ever closer to Changbin’s, “for a long time.” The last bit of that sentence was murmured against Changbin’s lips, Hyunjin’s eyes fluttering shut as he said it.

Changbin filed that bit of information away to deal with later. He was distracted right now, to say the least.

They both paused for a moment, not knowing what to do with this new closeness, before Hyunjin’s lips, this time, started moving. Started kissing. Changbin stayed frozen for a few seconds more before melting into the kiss.

It was… good. _Really, really good,_ Changbin thought. 

They stayed like that, gently exploring each others’ lips, for a few minutes.

This lasted until Hyunjin shifted to fit their mouths together better, more naturally. He released Changbin’s wrist to cup his jaw with his hands, increasing the fervor with which he moved his lips. Changbin placed his hands on Hyunjin’s waist. They were cold against the warm skin there.

Goosebumps rose on Hyunjin’s skin, and Changbin traced them up his sides, laying his hands on his bare shoulders. Hyunjin shivered and dragged Changbin closer to him, slipping his hands into his hair and tangling them there. 

Changbin’s enthusiasm increased; and he began to move them backwards to the couch, carefully not breaking contact. 

In response, Hyunjin bit his lower lip and moved them both back until he could sit on the edge of the sofa. He then pulled Changbin down with him by his forearms, scooting back so the elder ended up straddling his lap. 

This adjustment opened all sorts of new doors for the two. Their mouths were now open as they kissed, the previously innocent endeavour becoming a mixture of slick tongues and clashing teeth and words they hadn't had the chance to say yet. 

Changbin slid his hands from Hyunjin’s shoulders up, up, up the sides of his neck to hold his jaw. He then wrapped his legs around his waist and angled his head up, pressing their mouths together harder and pulling their bodies flush against one another. 

One of them growled, Changbin thought. In all honesty, he couldn't tell who it was or if it had happened at all. Maybe it had been both of them. Maybe Hyunjin was driving him insane. 

Maybe it was a mixture of the two.

Hyunjin slowly moved his lips down, making his way away from Changbin's mouth and along his neck. He threaded his arms under the elder’s to hold his back. A nip, a nose nuzzle, a kiss to a spot on the smooth column of Changbin's throat, continuing that pattern until he was satisfied with the bruise that blossomed there.

Changbin groaned and held one hand more firmly to Hyunjin’s jaw, placing his other back on his face and recapturing his lips with his own. 

Then, the fog in Changbin’s brain momentarily cleared itself. _Control yourself,_ he reprimanded himself. _This is Hyunjin._

Rather than mindlessly continuing like he wanted to, Changbin took hold of this clarity; instead of acting now and thinking later, Changbin pressed a firm, gentle, _warm_ kiss to Hyunjin's mouth.

Hyunjin hummed, just as content with this turn of events as the last.

Changbin then moved to place another on the corner of his lips. Then another on his nose. A few spattering his cheeks. The mole under his eye, his temple, the space between his eyebrows. 

He eventually stopped, resting his forehead against Hyunjin’s. Neither of them moved or spoke for a while. 

“That was…” Changbin eventually broke the silence.

“Better than you'd imagined?”

Changbin blushed so hard he felt his pulse in his cheeks and hid his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin just gave a small laugh and leaned his head against Changbin’s, lightly tracing his fingernails up and down his back. 

“Well?” The giggle Hyunjin let out as he said it reverberated through his chest.

Changbin’s answer was inaudible.

“I can't hear you, Hyung.” Hyunjin pouted. “I have to at least know if I'm a good kisser if we're going to do that again!”

Changbin made a noise that vaguely resembled being strangled before coughing out a “yes.”

“Why are you so embarrassed now?” Hyunjin giggled again, ducking around to get a view of Changbin’s face.

Changbin frowned. “You said ‘better than I imagined.’ Did you know I liked you?”

Hyunjin sombered a bit, and his hands fiddled with the hem of Changbin’s (his) hoodie. “I mean, I was pretty sure? Never totally, though.”

“I was too obvious, huh? You weren't supposed to notice.” Changbin sighed.

“I hoped you did. Like me, that is.”

Changbin was taken aback. “You did?”

Hyunjin smiled, exasperated. “Yes, dummy. I liked you back,” he stopped to shake his head and gesture at the two of them. “Look at us. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't have feelings for you. I have liked you back. Honestly, I might have even liked you before you liked me. You can be so clueless sometimes, I can't tell if it's adorable or frustrating.” 

Changbin looked at Hyunjin like he’d just given him the world on a platter. “You like me? Have liked me?” 

“I like you.” Hyunjin now softly nuzzled his face into Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin felt his heart melt as sat there in shocked silence. 

The only thing he could really think to do was gently card his hand through Hyunjin’s hair, so he did. 

They stayed like that for a while longer, cuddling in silence and waiting for Changbin to collect his thoughts, until he spoke again.

“Hey Jinnie?”

“Mmm?” Hyunjin pulled his head back from Changbin’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. 

“I like you. I know you know, but I wanted to tell you. Out loud, like this.”

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to panic. He turned cherry red and tried to hide his face in Changbin’s chest, but Changbin caught his cheeks and kept him looking up before he could.“Hyung! I knew that already,” Hyunjin squeaked from between squished lips. 

Changbin just smiled. “I wanted to say it, though.” 

Hyunjin didn't answer, avoiding it by scrunching his eyes closed.

Changbin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Who's panicked now, pretty boy?”

“I just- that's not- you can't do this to me! I'm not used to you being bold, it's bad for my heart.” Hyunjin scrambled to find words. “How'd you get so confident so fast?”

“You thought that was bad?” Changbin asked. His months of pent-up feelings and were finally being acted upon, and a little boldness never hurt anyone.

“Watch this!” he said, tackling Hyunjin sideways so they were chest to chest and peppering his face with kisses.

Hyunjin released delighted peals of laughter. “Hyung!”

Changbin stopped for long enough to look down at him, a huge grin lighting up his face. “I've wanted to do this forever.”

“Me too, Binnie,” Hyunjin responded, beaming.

Before Changbin could register the nickname, he found himself being yanked down into another kiss. The smiles on the boys’ faces made the action clunky and awkward, but neither could really bring themselves to care. 

Changbin pulled away and smiled at Hyunjin again, for the nth time that day.

He felt… light. And dopey. And stupid in love. Hyunjin stroked his cheek with the back of his index finger. 

That was the final straw for Changbin's adoration-fried brain. His filter disappeared completely, and the phrase, “Can we be boyfriends now?” rather unceremoniously tumbled out of his mouth. 

He winced. That wasn’t the way he’d wanted that to come out. He’d already said it, though. No takebacks now.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin exclaimed, looking mildly shocked, but even more delighted. He giggled. “Of course, silly. I'd love to.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now get back here, I was enjoying that.”

“Enjoying what?” Changbin cocked his head, his eyes shining.

“Kissing you.”

And that was that. 

Changbin lowered his face to Hyunjin’s once again, ignoring how flushed he surely was and how hard his heart was pounding. “My boyfriend,” he whispered against his lips. 

Hyunjin practically purred his affirmation, clasping his hands around Changbin’s neck. “All yours.”

This time when they reconnected their lips in earnest, it was slow and tender. Changbin’s heart felt full to bursting, and he was doing his damn best to convey that in his movements. 

He ghosted his fingers over the smooth planes of Hyunjin’s face and shoulders. He traced the corners of their connected lips and smoothed his thumbs over his cheeks, licking the seam of his closed mouth in a request to deepen the kiss.

Hyunjin happily obliged, creeping his hands under the hem of his hoodie to press against his bare back as he did so. Changbin sharply inhaled. Hyunjin’s hands weren't exactly warm.

He didn't care, though, not when he was trailing away from Hyunjin’s lips and mouthing at his jaw, moving to brush his lips against the spot behind his ear. Hyunjin slid his hands up Changbin’s back more, bringing the hoodie and his tee shirt with them.

Of course, fate obviously had a bone to pick with Changbin, because that was when Jeongin decided to walk in. 

A girlish scream echoed through the apartment. “MY EYES,” Jeongin cried. 

To make things even better, Felix entered right after. “Innie, what's wro- oh. OH.” 

Hyunjin froze. Changbin yanked his shirt(s) down and jumped off of the couch as quickly as he could manage. He then realized he’d left Hyunjin, who was still shirtless, completely uncovered, and tossed a throw blanket at him.

Felix looked at Changbin and tapped the side of his neck. "Uh... You've got an- um-" 

Changbin clapped a hand over the mark on his throat and silently prayed for a hole to open in the floor and swallow him alive, but no such thing happened.

A few awkward seconds dragged by before Hyunjin addressed the newcomers.

“Hey guys!” he cheerfully called to the pair, who were standing in the entryway slack-jawed, as though nothing had happened at all.

He pushed himself back into a sitting position and hid his torso behind the blanket. “You're kind of early, no? And Lix, I wasn't expecting to see you! I mean, not that it's a bad thing, just a fun surprise.”

Changbin sounded pained as he spoke. “Hi. I'm sorry for… that.”

Jeongin managed to shake himself out of his stupor first. “I really, really wish I hadn't seen that.” 

Felix blinked. “Me too.”

Initial shock aside, Jeongin’s face lit up with an evil grin. “Buuut... I am glad you both got your heads out of your asses and realized you liked each other. Chan hyung owes me $5, I said it would happen before the end of the month.”

Felix nodded. “Minho hyung, too,” he chipped in.

Changbin spluttered. “You knew we liked each other that whole time? You took BETS on when we'd get together!?”

Hyunjin just laughed.

Felix’s eyebrows furrowed. “You guys are together already? Damn, Innie. I owe you. I really thought they’d wait a while.”

Jeongin looked like a kid on christmas. “Hah! You owe me $5, Chan hyung and Minho hyung owe me $5 and $10-”

He was cut off by Changbin. “Are you serious? All of you??”

Felix, at least, had the decency to look apologetic. “...sorry.”

Hyunjin gave one short clap and stood up. “Well, Jeongin, Felix. Sorry to call off our plans so shortly, but it looks like you have debts to collect, and,” he paused to smirk, knowing his words would create uproar, “I have a boyfriend to kiss.” 

Changbin stopped functioning and Jeongin and Felix mimed retching.

“Ew, ew, EW. You two are nasty!” Jeongin grabbed Felix’s arm. “Okay, new plan! Wanna go see if Seungmin can see a movie?”

Felix groaned and nodded. “Let's go before they get gross. Again.” 

The pair turned to Hyunjin and Changbin. 

Jeongin’s will to cause chaos apparently outweighed his sense of self-preservation and morals, as he called “Have fun! Use protection!”

Felix gasped. “Jeongin!”

Changbin and Hyunjin both launched pillows at him, affronted. 

“None of that will be happening!” Changbin yelped. “Now go away!”

“Out of my house!” Hyunjin called to Jeongin. Rather, Jeongin’s back, as he'd already turned and started to retreat, cackling.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry for him I'm glad you guys are happy see you bye!” Felix rambled in one breath, quickly exiting the apartment and closing the door behind him without waiting for a response.

“Well…” Hyunjin breathed. “That was interesting.”

"It would have been a lot less 'interesting' if you hadn't given me this!" Changbin whined, gesturing to his neck with the hand that wasn't covering it. 

“Yeah. But you initiated it. Also, I wanted to.” Hyunjin scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out, holding his arms open to Changbin. “Wanna watch a drama?”

“Just like that, huh?” Changbin rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Hyunjin, slinging his legs over his lap and nestling into his arms. “Sure, but I thought you were going to ‘kiss your boyfriend’?” He'd be mad about the hickey later. There were more pressing matters at hand now. 

“Who says we can't do both?” Hyunjin chuckled, leaning over and pressing his lips to Changbin’s cheek. 

Changbin agreed in the form of a kiss to Hyunjin’s temple. “You make a valid point.”

Hyunjin clicked a random show on and turned to Changbin, fully intending on fulfilling his promise.

Changbin, however, put a finger over his mouth, effectively stopping his progress. 

Hyunjin frowned, confused.

“First,” Changbin said with a smirk, “go put a shirt on.”


End file.
